Relaciones Canadienses
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Cinco one-shots sobre las relaciones de Canadá con el mundo, para la tabla amorosa de la comunidad de LJ musa hetaliana
1. Canada Day

Titulo: Canadá day

Prompt: Abrazo.

Resumen del cap: Cuando llegaba su cumpleaños, Matthew se decía constantemente que no le molestaba ser olvidado.

Nota: Se busca beta, ¿alguién se animea? ='D

* * *

Había asumido que ese año, Inglaterra volvería a olvidar su cumpleaños, que Francia llegaría con uno o dos días de retraso, como si llegase más al cumpleaños de Estados Unidos que al suyo, y hablando de éste último… simplemente lo pasaría por alto, centrándose en su propia fiesta.

—No me molesta sin embargo —le dijo a Kumajiro, mientras tomaban el desayuno, el osito se le quedó mirando con una cara de desconocimiento—. Soy Canadá.

Pasados unos minutos, volvió a hablar, mientras se colocaba su equipo de hockey.

—Es perfectamente comprensible que Arthur lo olvide, después de todo es un mes bastante delicado para él —se dijo, ignorando esa vocecita en su cabeza, que le decía que el inglés aunque no iba a su fiesta sí asistía a la de Francia.

Tomó a Kumajiro en brazos, junto con su bastón de hockey y revisó nuevamente que no olvidaba nada ésta vez.

—Francis… bueno, las diferencias de hora nunca han sido su fuerte. Y Alfred es Alfred, así que no puedo pedir mucho de él —suspiró, conociendo la manía egocéntrica de su hermano.

Al menos sus habitantes sí recordaban su cumpleaños, y con bastante encanto, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Las calles estaban bellamente decoradas, igual que las casas, y el festival empezaría apenas se ocultase el sol. Se apresuró hasta donde sería el partido al que había sido invitado por sus vecinos, cuando llegó ya estaban casi listos para comenzar.

— ¡Llegaste a tiempo Matt! —gritó un chico, pasándole una mano por los hombros. Físicamente lucía más corpulento y grande que la nación—. Ah por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, ¿Qué coincidencia que cumplas en el día de Canadá, he?

—Sí, mucha —sonrió levemente. Su vecino, con quien apenas tenía dos años de interactuar, recordaba su cumpleaños, mientras que su familia de siglos apenas y notaba su presencia.

Ese día estuvo más energético de lo normal, haciendo que el partido estuviera muy difícil para el equipo contrario. Canadá normalmente podía ser tranquilo y alguien que daba la apariencia de "victima de abusivos", sin embargo, era en una cancha de hockey, donde todo aquello quedaba en segundo plano, e inclusive Alfred tenía miedo de acercársele a su hermano menor con o sin equipo de protección.

Después del largo y agotador juego, Canadá se despidió, agradeciendo a su vecino por la invitación, y acordando salir en alguna otra ocasión con los chicos a celebrar. Recogió a Kumajiro, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza, y caminó hasta llegar a su casa, el festival estaba apunto de comenzar y aún tenía que alistarse, no deseaba perderse su propia celebración.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Matty! —canturreó, imitando la voz de Alfred, después, forzando un poco la voz, imitó a Francis—, Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange! —Aunque podía hablar francés, el imitar la forma y gestos de la nación mayor era demasiado hilarante para él, Kumajiro encima de su cabeza rió al verlo.

Estaba apunto de imitar a Arthur, cuando vio al mayor parado en la entrada de su casa, tenía la cara distorsionada por el mal humor, como si hubiese estado esperando durante horas, probablemente así había sido.

—Ah... uhm... hola —dijo vacilante y nervioso, captando la atención del mayor.

Arthur lo miró de arriba abajo, reparando en la ropa sudada, el casco en la cabeza junto con el osito, frunció un poco más el seño pero se contuvo de hacer un comentario, en vez de eso cortó la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar justo enfrente de la nación menor.

—Felicidades Matthew.

—Gr-gracias —Canadá asintió, bastante sorprendido.

Si ver a su ex-hermano mayor ahí había sido impresionante, quedó profundamente conmovido cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo del mayor, puesto que Arthur jamás los había dejado entrar a la casa, subirse a los muebles o tocar algún utensilio si no estaban perfectamente aseados. Muchos menos tocarlo a él.


	2. Placer de hermano menor

**Resumen:** Había cosas que no tenían precio, y hacer enojar a Alfred era una de ellas.  
**Notas:** Busco beta, ¿alguien se apunta? ;x;. Fic para la Tabla Amorosa de la comunidad **musa_hetaliana**  
**Prompt:** Manos

* * *

Alfred era un mal perdedor, siempre lo había sido y probablemente desaparecería sin haber erradicado esa conducta suya.

—Estas haciendo trampa Matthew, ¡a partir de ahora no puedes utilizar a Mario! —gritó, con un dedo acusador.

—Muy bien, muy bien —respondió, eligiendo otro personaje.

El último sábado de cada mes ambos hermanos se reunían para jugar videojuegos. Era su ritual sagrado. El mes pasado fue en casa de Estados Unidos, y éste tocaba en casa de Canadá.

— ¡Tampoco puedes utilizar a Zelda! —gritó airado el estadounidense, cruzando los brazos ante la nueva derrota.

Aunque Alfred era muy bueno con las consolas y un adicto a ellas, llevaba perdiendo las ultimas tres horas de una forma muy poco heroica, sospechaba que su hermano menor le hacía trampa, y ya comenzaba a hacer alguna rabieta.

—Muy bien, pero sabes que aún utilizando a Dr. Mario te haré morder el polvo —atacó el menor, provocándolo

— ¡Cállate Matthew! —Gruñó, el canadiense aceptó, sin quitar la sonrisa—. Soy tu hermano mayor, ¡por lo tanto exijo ganar esta ronda!

Alfred podía ser su hermano mayor y hacerle la vida muy difícil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él era su hermano menor, y hacerlo enojar era un placer al que no iba a renunciar fácilmente. Especialmente cuando el perdedor del día tendría que llamar a Arthur y declararse culpable de haber cambiado su té por vodka en la pasada cumbre mundial.

Matthew se miró las manos y sonrió, le encantaban sus manos, podía hacer cualquier cosa con ambas, ventajas de ser ambidiestro. Pero le encantaban más cuando Alfred no dejaba de murmurar que "podría considerar cambiar Texas por esas manos."


	3. Lo hecho, hecho está

**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:** Roce  
**Advertencias:** Matt se revela contra Harper(?)  
**Resumen:** Canadá sólo podía prepararse para lo inevitable.

* * *

Mientras iba en el avión rumbo a China, la mente de Canadá no dejaba de trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa, repasando cuidadosamente los últimos hechos, especialmente la llamada molesta y ofendida que había recibido de China semanas atrás. Su primer ministro en el asiento conjunto, parecía algo más relajado y trataba de hacerle una conversación para mantenerlo tranquilo.

—Realmente China estaba muy molesto, quizás no debimos haber intervenido así como lo hicimos —murmuró, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su ministro. No podía evitar pensar en las palabras que el chino le había gritado por teléfono: "¡Canadá aru, es una injuria lo que estas haciendo!, ¡Exijo que te metas en tus propios asuntos!, ¡Eres igualito a Estados Unidos, aru!"

Canadá tenía muy buenos motivos para estar preocupado, sus relaciones con China estaba sufriendo varios roces políticos, lo cual no podía permitirse siendo que su segundo mayor socio comercial era Yao. Sabía que haberle dado la ciudadanía honoraria al Dalai Lama le ocasionaría problemas.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo finalmente el ministro, conciente de que su país lo estaba ignorando totalmente.

Canadá asintió resignado. Era la primer visita que le hacía al chino en cinco años, y ni si quiera podría disfrutar de pasar un rato agradable, seguro de que Yao se la pasaría sermoneándolo sobre el respeto mutuo, y que no debía intervenir en sus asuntos internos. Casi podía escuchar la voz de China a su lado.

—Usted lo dice porque no tendrá que aguantar un sermón de cinco días —murmuró, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Canadá? —preguntó el ministro, creyendo haber oído algo.

El país perdió ligeramente el color de la cara y negó con rapidez, el ministro se encogió de hombros dando el asunto por finalizado.

Una vez repuesto del susto, siguió mirando por la ventana mientras sus pensamientos seguían flotando con libertad. Su parte más francesa le sugería recompensar a Yao por el disgusto ocasionado, y su parte más inglesa le reprendía con fuerza, diciendo que lo más sensato y correcto sería pedir disculpas simplemente.

El ministro lo miraba con preocupación, temiendo que las expresiones raras y los murmullos de "No visitaré a Francia en todo el mes que viene" y "Reino Unido me matara si hago eso", eran una clara muestra de que su país estaba sufriendo una crisis de estrés.

* * *

Notas:  
El fic se basó en esta noticia: spanish . peopledaily . com . cn /31621/ 6831790 . html.  
Obviamente no la puse completa, pero principalmente está inspirado en eso ^^u.


	4. Beso canadiense

**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:** Beso.  
**Resumen:** Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.  
**Notas:** Me costo escribir eso, más que nada porque me cuesta poner a Matt en una relación "amorosa" ._. Igual espero que les guste. El capiulo siguiente es el ultimo, muchas gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí.

* * *

Estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, o más frecuentemente, confundido con su hermano mayor, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Cuba jamás se llevaría bien con Estados Unidos, por lo tanto, aquel bote de helado en sus manos y la breve declaración —si se le podía llamar así a las palabras "me gustas más que tu hermano"—, realmente iban dirigidas a él.

El beso sorpresa que sintió momentos después, dejándole un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, sólo fue el resultado inevitable, y sobra decir que agradable, para saber que aquella extraña relación que estaban manteniendo desde hace tiempo había dado un paso más allá del retorno, tampoco es que quisiesen retornar.


	5. Cariño de un francés

**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:** Caricia  
**Advertencias:** Contenido francés(?), Francia(?) Instintos paternales de Inglaterra(?)  
**Resumen:** Sin saberlo, Matthew podía presumir de tener algo que el resto del mundo no.  
**Notas:** Este fue el más difícil de escribir T_T. Y con este también, llegó el final de esta serie de one-shot's sobre Canadá y sus relaciones. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, a los que dejaron review, y a los leyeron y no dejaron, pero les gustó la historia.

* * *

Francia tomó a la pequeña colonia entre sus brazos, antes de frotar su mejilla contra la propia y comenzar a decir palabras cariñosas en su idioma, siendo observado juiciosamente por Inglaterra quien hacía lo propio con su colonia.

—Ya es muy tarde para que estén despiertos —declaró Inglaterra, conteniendo el impulso de arrancar al niño de los brazos de Francia, más por miedo a lastimarlo en el acto que otra cosa.

El sol aún no se ocultaba del todo, por lo que Francia ignoró descaradamente la mala excusa que había dado Inglaterra para hacerlo soltar a Canadá. Por su parte el niño estaba feliz de la vida al sentir los dedos del país mayor propiciándole caricias en el pelo y mejillas.

— ¿Piensas enviarlos a dormir sin cenar? —burló Francia, haciendo enrojecer a Inglaterra, quien se contuvo de responderle por la presencia de los niños, antes de salir con Alfred en brazos rumbó a la cocina.

Después de la cena y la hora del baño, llegó el momento de acostar a los niños y Francia se sentía casi soñado mientras ayudaba a Matthew a ponerse el pijama. La piel de la colonia era suave como el terciopelo, aún carente de cicatrices. Mientras cambiaba al niño no perdía oportunidad en acariciarle la cabeza, hacerle cosquillas en el cuello o en el estomago, y Canadá reía y reía, feliz de la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Una vez Estados Unidos estuvo en su cama, Inglaterra tomó a Canadá en brazos y lo llevó a acostar, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de salir, llevándose a Francia arrastrando del lugar. El comportamiento del francés no había pasado desapercibido, y aquella conducta no le agradaba en lo absoluto y así se lo hizo saber.

—Mantén tus manos controladas, Francia —y bajo aquellas palabras se sentía palpable la amenaza de dolorosas consecuencias de ser desobedecidas.

A partir de ese día, Francia le prodigaba caricias a Matthew cada que Arthur no estaba cerca. Pasaron los años y Matthew se volvió un país que podía guiarse solo y sin ayuda. Pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando, Francia todavía pasase las manos por el cabello del canadiense y se lo acariciase antes de sonreírle sin lujuria y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Inglaterra podría jalarle del cabello tanto como quisiera, tachándolo de pervertido y corruptor de menores, pero las únicas caricias hechas con castidad eran las que le dedicaba a Canadá.


End file.
